Cans having pull tabs are commonly used as containers for beverages such as soft drinks and the like. One type of pull tab closure presently in use includes a peripherally weakened closure member integrally formed in the top of the can, with the pull tab acting to push the weakened member into the can and the pull tab remaining attached to the can. This type of closure arrangement has the advantage that the pull tab is not removable from the can. A disadvantage of this kind of closure member is that the pull tabs are spaced a very small distance away from the top of the can and require substantial effort to pull to an opening position.
Thus, a need has arisen for a can opener tool for opening pull tabs of the afore-described type, as well as conventional removable pull tabs.